


The heat between

by Ghastly_lemons



Category: Arakure Ojousama wa MonMon Shiteru
Genre: Clothed Sex, Exploration, F/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghastly_lemons/pseuds/Ghastly_lemons
Summary: Kuchinashi Tsubaki has always gotten men who ogled her tossed out of the school her family runs. But when she tried to do it on purpose to the annoying Kiritsu Tadashi from the discipline committee she became the thing she hated for so long.
Relationships: Kuchinashi Tsubaki/Kiritsu Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	1. Low fantasies

“Man, Kuchinashi though… I must’ve jerked to her tits a million times…”

“Dude, same!”

Kuchinashi Tsubaki waited around a corner, listening to the disgusting little perverts and trying to figure out which class they were in so she could get them suspended, at the very least. 

“You! How dare you say things like that, do you have no morals?” Kiritsu Tadashi had a way of appearing like an angry hurricane whenever school morals were being tarnished. “She does not deserve this kind of talk, and you should reconsider your lewd thinking about your classmates! How low of you to use someone in your fantasies when they have not given consent to do so!”

“Dammit, it’s Kiritsu. Let’s get out of here before he makes us write-“

“ESSAYS. From both of you, about how your disgraceful words and actions are something that should never be said and can harm the person you supposedly praise!” The two perverts took off with Kiritsu and his whistle hot on their heels.

Tsubaki rested her back against the wall, flushed from even the brief encounter with the over-zealous public morals rep. She could never keep a cool head around him, unlike when confronted with yet another idiot who saw nothing past her breasts. It seemed like there were more of them every day, despite her reputation for ruining anyone who leered at her. But Kiritsu never seemed to so much as glance downwards, no matter how desperately she wanted him to.  
To get him expelled, obviously.

Sighing and resigned, Tsubaki drifted back to class. Where she payed absolutely no attention, because something was tickling the back of her mind.

\----

Tsubaki lay in bed later that evening staring at her ceiling. Something had been bothering her all day. She still hadn’t managed to put her finger on it, and it was driving her slowly insane. Tossing her sheets aside, she got up to pace her room, restless and agitated. Going through her day from the beginning, she tried to find exactly what had bothered her. She had felt fine in the morning, right up until lunch when she had a near run in with Kiritsu.

Oh.

_“How low of you to use someone in your fantasies when they have not given consent to do so!”_

Like she had done with Kiritsu too many times to count. She’d even masturbated to thoughts of him touching her. More than once, in fact. Thoughts of strong hands holding her hips and hothotsweaty-

No. Oh god. So much nope. How the hell was she going to face him tomorrow? Or ever again. She had no idea how she’d gotten to this point. She wanted him gone, right? Except that thought filled her with dread and dropped her heart through the floor. 

Standing stock still at the end of her bed, she could barely breathe. What the hell was she going to do. Even shocked to her core, she still had the memory of Kiritsu when she video called him and his surprisingly toned shoulders dripped fresh from his bath playing though her head. She couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. 

She had to do something but what. She knew how to play seductress, barely. She never had to do more than brush up against someone for them to do what she needed. Be it some pig teacher she needed gone, or her fan guard surrounding her to keep her safe from the pigs who licked their lips at her as they dreamed of being wolves. But how did she apologise for becoming everything she hated. How did she even admit to it. Should she? Dare she?

Sitting slowly on her bed, she decided to sleep on it, and decide in the morning. The revelation that she no longer wanted him gone was enough to process for tonight. In a moment of inspiration or madness, she sent a message to the kitchen staff that she felt like mackerel sushi in her bento tomorrow. Then she tossed and turned all night, dreams of strong hands that pulled her close and pushed her away the next moment tormenting what little sleep she got.

\----

“Kiritsu-san.” She sounded pathetic in her own ears. Weak not in a way to make him lower his guard, but in a truly defeated way. She’d decided as soon as she put her hand on the front door this morning that she had to apologise. She couldn’t be like those that made her feel like she needed a shower when they looked at her. She had more pride than that. So here she was, talking to him as he inspected the students as they came in the gates. Before she could lose her nerve.

Kiritsu knitted his brows and stared her down, clipboard in hand. “Good morning Kuchinashi-san. Did you need something?” He’d stopped yelling as soon as he saw her, but he was still very wary. She had given him too many reasons to be wary.

Sucking in a deep breath, she found she couldn’t meet his eyes. “I… I need to talk to you privately. Please. You can pick the place, anywhere that makes you feel… safe. I don’t… I just… Please…” Trailing off, Tsubaki couldn’t lift her eyes. She stared at her left shoe and hunched her shoulders.

“Are you feeling unwell? I can take you to the nurse?”

No cameras in the nurses office, that might do. “I-“ Her voice felt thick and dry. “I just need to talk to you, but we can do it there… If that works for you?”

Kiritsu sighed, then handed his clipboard to the boy next to him. “Come on then. Do you need help walking?” Tsubaki fought down temptation to take the offer and mutely shook her head before following him into the school building.

Once they reached the Nurses Office, Yasuoka-sensei smiled at them. “How rare to see you two together!” Tsubaki stared at her helplessly, Yasuoka-sensei always seemed to be in on a joke that no one else was. But she was kind, and often offered advice that seemed bizarre at first, and wise later.

Kiritsu took the initiative. “Kuchinashi-san seems to have something to discuss with me, but she seemed out of sorts so I brought her here.” He glanced at Tsubaki as if to ask if she really didn’t need a check-up.

“Um, is- uh…” Tsubaki drew her tattered courage to her. Yasuoka-sensei was safe, she wouldn’t laugh. “May we use the office to have a talk? Privately?”

“You know, I do believe I have some errands. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Tsubaki felt both relieved and tense when Yasuoka-sensei agreed and headed to the door. She paused and looked back before she shut the door. “I’ll knock before I come in.” Tsubaki had no idea if that was kindness or cheekiness. But she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

Neither Tsubaki nor Kiritsu moved for a moment. Then Kiritsu crossed his arms and huffed. She started guiltily and realised she had no idea how to even begin. But her mouth had other ideas and just began an absolute torrent of words.

“I know you know I was trying to get you expelled by making you do something inappropriate to me. I know you know I’ve done it before. I have. I had to get rid of those bastards, I was barely twelve when the first teacher was fired because of me, you know? Twelve. He kept talking about how I was developing and brushing against me. And then he was gone because I complained to my family and I was safe and…” Tsubaki drew in a shaky breath and got some sort of control of her mouth. “I just kept doing it. And then I tried to do it to you, and I shouldn’t have. You annoyed me but you didn’t do anything wrong.” Oh god here it comes, now or never, “And then I became worse than those perverts. I did… I’m so, so sorry.”

Kiritsu looked rather taken aback by her outburst. His eyebrows had shot up as far as they could and he seemed at a loss for words.

Tsubaki stared at a point just over his left shoulder and breathed one deep breath to steady herself. “You said yesterday to two idiots that it is low to fantasise about someone without their consent. And I- oh God, Kiritsu. I keep doing that about… To you.” The last bit was too much for her. She buried her face in her hands and tried not to cry.

A beat of silence followed. She had no idea how long it was before Kiritsu spoke.

“What? Is this a trick?” He sounded so incredibly nonplussed. Of course he would be.

“No! No. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even realise how awful and unfair I was being until last night. There’s no cameras here. Nothing to trap you. I just had to apologise. I can’t be like… them.” She waved a hand weakly, hoping he caught her meaning. After a moment she looked up to see what Kiritsu was doing. He was bright red and obviously trying to figure out what was going on.

Tsubaki couldn’t contain it anymore. Her pride shrivelled and she dropped into a chair and sobbed. Which seemed to galvanise Kiritsu into action. He came and dropped onto his heels in front of her, not touching but trying to see her face. “I’m not sure what to make of this Kuchinashi-san. But thank you for the apology.” He extended a hand towards her, obviously not sure how to comfort her in this situation. “Is there something I can do?”

Tsubakis brain and body apparently weren’t talking at the moment, because before she could ask him for a tissue she’d thrown herself at him and knocked him onto his arse. He threw his hands behind him to stop the fall and Tsubaki held onto his waist with both arms and cried into his chest. After a minute he awkwardly patted the very top of her shoulder and said, of all things, “There, there.”

Which made Tsubaki giggle wetly. Short as it was, her little crying session was quite cathartic. Drawing back off of him, she smoothed her hair and collected herself. But she really didn’t know what to say. What could she even say after that?

Kiritsu was the one who spoke. “So, if I am understanding this, you were trying to get me thrown out by flouting the schools morals. But instead you are… thinking lewd thoughts about me. And that makes you feel guilty?”

“Uh, well, yes…” Tsubaki felt decidedly not herself right now. She’d built a wall around everything that could be vulnerable, and she had no idea what to do without it.

“Hmph. Well, I cannot say I approve of your actions. But you do seem sincere.” Kiritsu paused and stood up, offering a hand to Tsubaki. He hesitated again. “I didn’t realise why you got so fixated on forcing out those who behaved in such a manner towards you. Sorry.”

Tsubaki looked at the offered hand before she took it. Standing facing each other now, the air of the room grew even more awkward when sudden thought occurred to her.

She was still holding his hand.

And he was absently stroking hers with his thumb while he looked anywhere but her.

She couldn’t breathe again. But instead of feeling like her lungs were being crushed, it felt like they were too full. Scared to ruin this moment, but desperate to do something, she rocked slightly on her toes before coming to a decision. She was going to kiss his cheek as thanks. Nothing more than that.

Until he turned to face her before she could move to complete the action.

All the trapped breath flew out of her at once and she felt dizzy and empty. Everything felt unreal. She saw his mouth open to say something and was so certain she was going to be pushed away, scolded for breaking the peace of his morning. For getting his shirt wet. For dreaming of him. For wanting him.

All at once her temper ignited and she was not going to lose this chance. No way in hell was this uptight four-eyes going to scold her like a child. So she firmed her grip on his hand, stepped in, and kissed him.

All told, it was probably a rubbish kiss. Nothing more than her lips pushed to his. But she felt on fire. Her scalp tingled and her spine felt cold, while her cheeks flamed and her belly burned.

Kiritsu didn’t throw her back or scramble away from her. He stood like time had frozen, before he moved his lips, just ever so slightly. That tiny brush of his lips made the burn from before hotter. Tsubaki now felt like her soul was on fire. She slid her empty hand up his arm to just above his elbow and gently squeezed. She tilted her head just a tiny bit more to the side and tried to figure out how to kiss him like her friends talked about. Not hot and full of the fire that burned her, but soft and sweet to invite him in. Kiritsu inclined his head just the smallest bit, which brought their similar heights into perfect harmony. Then his free hand touched her waist. A chaste brush of his fingers, still and quiet, which turned the burn in her soul into a warmth that relaxed her and made her sigh into his lips.

Then he pulled his head back abruptly.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. This is school grounds, we have class soon.” Tsubaki realised he was trying to convince himself as much as her. 

“Do… You want to stop?”

Kiritsu looked torn. “I don’t know. But we should.” He still hadn’t stepped back.

Tsubaki chewed her lip. “How about… we meet for lunch? I have mackerel sushi?”

Kiritsu thought for a moment, before nodding. “Ok. Where?”

“Your usual spot? If you sit to the side of the door, against the wall, you can’t be seen.”

“Of course you know that. Ok, lunch it is.”

Tsubaki leant in like a dreamer and kissed his cheek just shy of his lips. “Yes, I’ll see you there.” She whispered before pulling away and stepping back slightly so she wasn’t tempted to kiss him again.

Then, with the world’s most suspicious timing, Yasuoka-sensei knocked on the door. The two teens dropped their hands and leapt away like they’d been scalded right as she walked in.

“Are you feeling better now, Kuchinashi?” Yasuoka-sensei was looking at her face carefully. Then she smiled “How about you stay and wash your face before class? Kiritsu, do you need anything else?”

“No, no! I’m fine, I shall be going now. Thank you.” Kiritsu started to run out, before he stopped and offered Tsubaki a little smile. “Uh, later then!” And he took off.  
Tsubaki walked over to the little sink in the corner of the room, determined not to look directly at Yasuoka-sensei, or the beds a short step from where she’d kissed Kiritsu. She splashed water on her face then dried it with a towel. Turning towards Yasuoka-sensei she mumbled her thanks and walked to the door with as much dignity as she could muster.

“Oh, Kuchinashi? Do feel free to drop by if you need help again. My door is always open.”

Kuchinashi squeaked a thank you this time, and then ran with as much dignity as she could muster out of the door.


	2. Breaking rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things go better than you could have dreamt possible.

Kiritsu was waiting for her when she got to the back of the gym, standing awkwardly out of the cameras range.

“Sorry, I had to go the long way to come alone…” Tsubaki had also come avoiding as many cameras as possible.

Neither of them moved for a second, and Tsubaki was terrified that Kiritsu would call the whole thing a mistake or a trap and storm off. He certainly looked like he might. So she moved and sat down where he stood. “Care to join me?” She held up her bento with a half-smile.

Kiritsu didn’t so much as sit as he dropped to the ground. “I am not sure what to make of this.” He was still frowning at her, trying to check for tricks. “ _Is_ this another way to get me in trouble?”

Tsubaki guessed she deserved that. “No. I-” She whispered. “I really do feel that way. I started with trying to get you in trouble, but the more I tried, the more I thought about-“ She trailed off, very unsure he would want to hear what she thought about when he crossed her mind.

“Lewd things.” He supplied for her. He thought for a beat before his face smoothed out a little and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. “I don’t approve of doing things like that at school you know. But… It did feel… nice.” He was pink, not red with anger. Pink and looking a little like he didn’t want to admit it.

“Would you let me do it again?” Tsubaki slapped a hand over her mouth. Her body was just not waiting for input from her brain today.

His reply was so quiet she nearly missed it in her distress. “Yes.”

It was barely a breath of air, a soft sound that set her heart hammering. She dropped her hand from her mouth and put it on his where it rested next to his leg. Slowly, oh so very slowly, like the air was trying to hold her back, she leant towards him. He was looking straight ahead staring at the opposite wall, his back ramrod straight. She aimed for his cheek, not daring to push her luck. But he turned, deliberately meeting her lips with his.

It was slightly stiff at first, neither of them had the faintest idea what they were doing. But Tsubakis thoughts were running rampant in her head. Thoughts of him pushing her down and using his hands to set her skin alight. Then he deepened the kiss by turning his body towards her and bringing a hand tentatively to her cheek and her mind emptied. It no longer mattered to her that she had no idea how to do this, she just absolutely had to get closer to him. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and wound them up to his hair. She shifted from her ladylike seat with her legs tucked to the side and pushed into his chest, all but crawling into his lap. She felt him pull back slightly, and couldn’t stop herself from holding him still.

Oh, this felt like heaven. Like all things outside of them faded, because he was still kissing her back. His other hand went to her waist again, that same tentative touch of fingertips. But this time it stoked the fire in her and made her want more. Whimpering slightly, Tsubaki realised that the hand on her cheek was very gently guiding her back.

“Kuchinashi-san, we are still at school. This is not appropriate.” She felt every murmured word against her lips.

“Tsubaki. Call me Tsubaki.” She swallowed thickly and pulled back off of him.

“Tsu-Tsubaki…san?” His voice cracked and it took everything in her not to throw herself back onto him. “Then, you may call me Tadashi.” They stared at each other for a moment, surprised at how easy that seemed. “What does this make us, Tsubaki-san? Dating is not against the rules, but displays of physical affection are.”

“You’d date me?” Something in her warmed immensely at the prospect.

“Yes. I’m still not quite sure what you want from this, but I would not kiss a girl just for sport.”

Tsubaki giggled, high and delighted. “I’d love that. I really would.” She sat back against the wall again and picked up her bento from at her side. “Would you like some?”

“Ku- Tsubaki-san.” He was so serious. “Are we dating?”

“Yes. Absolutely. Please… Tadashi.” Leaving off the honorifics felt thrilling, like a secret just between the two of them. “Would you like to go somewhere? A movie maybe? To make it official.” Dark theatre, maybe she’d pick one at the end of its run.

From the look he gave her she could swear he knew exactly what she was thinking. “That would be… acceptable. Is there a time you had in mind?”

“I have practice on Saturday morning? But I’m free on Sunday?” She hoped that he was as well, she didn’t want to even wait until then.

“I also am busy with abacus classes on Saturday, but I have Sunday off. Shall we meet at the station in the morning?”

“Yes.” She breathed it like a prayer.

“I should probably unblock your number on my phone then.” He offered that same small smile he’d shot her earlier. Then sobered. “Tsubaki-san, we do need to clear some things up before we begin this. Firstly, I take my duties very seriously, so I will not be flouting rules and I hope you won’t either. Secondly, do you want other people to know about this?” He paused and held up a hand to stop her replying just yet while he gathered his thoughts. “And you should know-“ He broke off and went shockingly pink.

She waited with baited breath.

“You should know… I have, uh, thought of you before as well.”

He really could knock the breath out of her. “You have? Really?!” Her voice was high and tight, and every dirty little fantasy she’d ever had of him touching himself paraded in front of her eyes.

“Um, yes. Sorry? I hope that doesn’t make you think less of me.” He was so honest it made her ache.

“No. Never. I- What thoughts? Can I know?” She had to know.

“Your sports uniform is, uh, very… attractive.” He looked like he was about to combust. Tsubaki thought she might actually combust. She was buying extra uniforms as soon as she could. His eyes darted away from her like he’d be able to see a new topic of conversation. “But yes, anyway. Do you want people to know about…us?”

Tsubaki thought for a second. Mostly about her families reaction. She very quickly decided she didn’t care about anybody’s reaction. “I do… If you do.”

He nodded tightly. “I am bad at lying. I think I’d prefer to be honest about it too.” He lifted a hand and touched her wrist. “Shall we eat lunch? There is not much time left.”

Tsubaki smiled and opened her bento box. “Yes, let’s.”

\----

The whispers spread fast through the school, but no one took them seriously. The Man-hater Prince with a boyfriend? Let alone someone like the crazy discipline council member? Laughable.  
Until one of the Kuchinashis Fan guard awkwardly brought it up at the end of the day, half joking, and was greeted with a dreamy smile and confirmation. Then the whispers turned into an inferno.


	3. Immorality

By the time school ended on Friday, both Tsubaki and Tadashi felt a little wrung dry by the reactions of their classmates. Many thought it was a huge joke, and those that didn’t seemed to feel either Tadashi was blackmailing Tsubaki, or she was blackmailing him. Despite eating lunch together every day, they also hadn’t so much as brushed a finger against each other since their lunch time kisses on Tuesday, which meant that Tsubaki was feeling toweringly frustrated. So she had asked him to walk her home today if he was free. She lived quite close after all. And had already told her driver she’d be walking.

She waited at the gate for him, trying very hard not to look as impatient as she felt. When he finally trotted up he was out of breath like he’d been running as hard as he could.

“Sorry! I was finishing paperwork!” The fact that he smiled when he saw her did make some of her frustration disappear. He so rarely smiled, and it made her feel special. “Shall we?” He gestured to the gates.

As soon as they stepped out, Tsubaki stopped. Tadashi looked back at her with a frown. “Is something wrong?”

“We aren’t on school grounds anymore.” She held out a hand to him, which made both of their cheeks flush pink. She was sure he was checking with the rulebook in his head whether this was ok. But then he took her hand in his and they began to walk in silence as she led him to her home.

“My parents are out.” She’d meant to bring that up far more smoothly. But as always, her brain had short circuited around Tadashi. “Uh, I mean, I talked to them last night and they’re ok with me dating. Especially after I told them you are on the committee. So they said you can come in for tea if you want.” Tsubaki kicked herself for being so awkward.

“You’ll be alone?” Tadashi looked more concerned than anything.

“Oh, no! I have some staff. They’ll be there!” Tsubaki saw her front gate approaching too fast. “I’d like you to come in if you can.” Tadashi looked at war with himself. She could see the arguments for and against, and knew that his rigid side was probably going to win. “Please, I just want to spend some time with you?”

Tadashis resistance visibly crumbled. “Ok.”

Tsubaki opened the gate, and still holding his hand, walked to the front door and inside. When they stopped to take off their shoes, Tadashi stood in place, shoes dangling limply from one hand while the other adjusted his glasses, visibly unsure of whether this was a good idea. Before he could turn tail, her maid appeared and smiled at them both.

“I have set tea and snacks at your personal table, Miss. If there is anything you need please call for me.” She gave a small nod of greeting to Tadashi and turned to go back to the kitchen. Tsubaki saw the smile get bigger as she turned away, which made her cheeks flame.

“Um, come on in.” She beckoned Tadashi to follow her upstairs into her room, praying to all the gods that had ever existed that Tadashi couldn’t read her mind. She was absolutely going to restrain herself, but that didn’t stop the mental image of throwing him on to her bed and climbing on top of him from increasing her blush exponentially. As she opened her door she could barely hear over the sound of her own heart. “If you’d like anything else we can ask for it. Anything at all.”

“Uh, thank you. Is this right, Tsubaki-san? This seems to be your bedroom.” He looked around at the huge bed and walk in wardrobe, the small table that she ate her snacks at and did homework.

Ah! Homework. That might make him stay! “Uh, I usually have something to eat and do my homework in here. Would you maybe be able to help me with some?” She tried for a joke. “Mr First-Place?”

She wasn’t sure if he looked relieved or crestfallen when she said that. But he did come further into the room and put his bag down next to the table. “Maths?” She heard his voice wobble just a little and it was her turn to stare hopelessly at him. When he turned to look at her and saw her face something in it made him freeze, staring at her like she was staring at him. Neither moved for a moment then he reached out to her like he didn’t even know he was doing it. She walked the two steps and put her arms around his chest, burying her face in between his shoulder and neck. He didn’t even hesitate and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“I don’t know why the rules seem so much less important now. A week ago I would have been horrified if I’d been invited into your house unsupervised, let alone into your room.” Tadashis voice was lower than normal and Tsubaki felt it in her bones. It was making her feel light and dizzy again. “Now I-“ He stopped and held her tighter for a moment, shivering slightly. “Now all I’m thinking about is how much I want to kiss you again, and how much I really shouldn’t want that.”

“But not that you shouldn’t do it?” Tsubaki felt like the world was shrinking to just the feel of his arms around her.

“No. Tsubaki, can I kiss you?” It was the first time he’d initiated and her head flew up, bumping his jaw on the way up.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. Are you ok?” Tsubaki panicked and started rubbing his jaw.

He actually chuckled “It wasn’t hard, no harm done.” Then he put his hand on hers keeping it on his cheek before moving his hand to her own cheek and bending slightly again before stopping just short of her lips, his breath filling her lungs and making her feel like no other air would ever be enough. “May I?”

Tsubaki couldn’t speak, so she simply tilted her face up to allow him all of her. He crossed the last hairsbreadth between them and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that blew away all kisses before it. Tsubaki felt weak at the knees when Tadashi gently moved his lips against hers. She moved her hand from his cheek to his hair just behind his ears and made a breathy little sound that made his arms tighten around her. Feeling brave, Tsubaki pushed herself a little further into his arms and began to move her lips against his in tandem with his own movements. Tadashi braced himself and pulled her completely flush against him without breaking the kiss. Tsubaki whimpered into the kiss and opened her mouth just a little to encourage him to deepen the kiss again.

Tadashi made a low noise in his throat and did just that, opening his own lips a little more and slowly running his tongue along where they joined hers causing her to gasp into his mouth before tightening her own hold on him and walking herself backwards towards her bed. Restraint be damned, if she didn’t feel more of this she was likely to climb out of her own skin. The backs of her knees hit the bed and she pulled him down with her, trying unsuccessfully to not break the kiss.

Tadashi lifted his head and braced the hand that had been on her cheek on the bed to lift the rest of his torso up. “Tsubaki, I have said this before, but you have some crazy hidden strength.” He tried to roll off but she tightened her grip on his waist and moved her other hand to his shoulder. “This is getting a little intense.”

“Just a little more? Please?” Tsubaki didn’t even bother hiding what she really wanted, but she’d be happy with just a few more kisses. Tadashi frowned a little, at war with himself yet again. Then he dipped his head to her ear.

“Only if you tell me what thoughts you actually had about me.”

Tsubaki had never felt hotter, her heart combusted and fire settled between her legs. “Oh god, Tadashi.” She whined, needy and hot. “What haven’t I thought about? Even everyday conversation sets me off. Let alone some of the things that have happened.” She pulled him closer and whispered a sinful prayer into his ear. “I touched myself the night after you accidentally grabbed my breast, you know. I made myself cum thinking of you touching me.”

Tadashis arm gave out, and he collapsed on top of her. He clearly hadn’t expected that. He gasped and breathed into her shoulder. “Definitely getting out of hand here, Tsubaki. We should stop.” But he didn’t even try to move.

“You said you’d give me more if I told you.” She edged further into the bed, drawing him with her. He followed with no resistance.

The fire was still burning between her legs, hotter than it had ever been before. And she knew friction was the best way to get what she wanted from previous experimentation. So once she was lying fully on the bed she shifted positions slightly so that her thighs were on either side of his hips.

And rolled them upwards.

The effect on Tadashi was instant, like she’d touched him with a live wire. He bucked his own hips and muffled a groan in her shoulder. And she felt him through their clothes. He was hard and hot, pushing into where her left leg joined her hips. Just to the side of where she needed him. 

She shifted again to get him on target and lifted her hips again. This time they both bucked and shook. “Ohhhhh Tadashi… More. AH!” This time he moved, pushing his hips straight down into her and holding her there. Lifting up he pressed his lips to her with such heat that she wasn’t sure which felt better. Whimpering with need, she squirmed under him, making him pant into her mouth between kisses. “Touch me. Oh touch me please.” Her voice rose on the last word when his hand just barely touched the skin of her stomach where her shirt had bunched up. 

When he didn’t move any further she grabbed his hand and waited. He stopped kissing her and looked at her to see if she wanted to stop. But instead she held his eyes and slipped his hand further into her shirt, running his fingers over her stomach and up to the wire of her bra. She brought her other hand up to the back of his neck and brought his forehead to hers, still keeping her eyes on his.

Her voice came out low and commanding. “More.”

Something snapped behind his eyes and his hand started moving on its own, drifting slowly just under her bra, teasing her under her tight shirt. “Touch me too.” Tsubaki was more than happy to comply, removing her hand from her own shirt and frantically pulling his shirt out of his pants so she could burrow under it. Lips met again as their hands started to explore. Tsubaki clawed at his back and began to squirm under him again, trying to get him to move again. Tadashi drew stuttering swirls on her skin while he flexed his hips into her.

Tsubaki was making breathy little noises that Tadashi swallowed. Every move either of them made was setting fireworks off in her spine. Tadashi shifted and suddenly the nape of her neck was prickling and the fire where he pushed against her was condensed. She threw her head back with a high whine and brought her ankles to the back of his thighs, arching against him while she reached for her pleasure.

Tadashi moved faster, leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck. His voice rumbled in his chest, not words or moans but somewhere in between. Tsubaki beat him to the end, keening while her muscles strained. Tadashi slid both arms between her and the bed and held her to him as he moved against her once, twice, thrice. Then he began to shake and buried his face in her neck again. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before they began to loosen, Tadashi slipping to the side to lie on his back and Tsubaki turning slightly to keep as much contact as possible.

Neither spoke for a while, Tsubaki moving so she was no longer trapping his arm, but using it to cushion her head. She used a nervous finger to trace his collar, both feeling incredibly satisfied and scared that she’d pushed him too far in her greed. Then Tadashi turned his head and kissed her forehead, right at her hairline. Chaste and sweet.

“Thank you. I know that was probably the most immoral thing I’ve ever done, but I wouldn’t change it.” Tadashi sounded relaxed and a little sleepy, something she’d never heard before.

Rising up on her elbow Tsubaki studied him. “Thank you too. That was amazing.” She felt suddenly like that wasn’t enough. “I really like you.”

The simple statement seemed to be all she needed to say, so she crept further into the hollow under his arm and curled against him.

“I like you too, Tsubaki. More than I realised.” Tadashi sounded thoughtful. Then his natural pragmatism took over. “I may need a shower though. And I think I need to change into my gym clothes.”

Tsubaki giggled. “I have an en suite over there, you can wash up and change in there.” Standing up, she offered him a hand to rise. 

When he did they stood blushing and smiling at each other, before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Really, I do like you.” Then he grabbed his school bag and all but ran to her bathroom.

\----

Tsubaki drifted over to the snacks and still warm tea on her table. Picking up a plate of her favourite salad she looked at what else had been offered. Then she dropped the plate.  
Under the plate was a little square foil wrapper with a little drawing of her maid giving a thumbs up on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I needed a creative outlet during all the nonsense that is 2020. I like a good slightly naughty manga, and this one I enjoyed because it follows the female perspective. Best wishes to you all!


End file.
